Born To Make You Happy
by georgesgirl
Summary: Ginny remembers all of the happy times with her loved one and is continuing to wonder what happened between them.


Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't own any characters, places, words, things, etc. related to the Harry Potter series. They all belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling. I don't own the song either. It belongs to Britney Spears and/or whoever wrote it. I'm not really sure who owns songs actually. I just know it's not me. 

  
A/N: So I like mush! Sue me! Wait no! Don't! Thanks! I was DYING to write a song fic, so here it is! Hope you like! I dunno what's up with me and this certain pairing! I'm not too into it but it just sorta fit. Anywho...that doesn't matter now! Enjoy!

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  
Born To Make You Happy 

  
_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
I'm sitting here alone up in my room   
And thinking bout the times that we've been through (oh my love)   
  
_Virginia Weasley sat on her bed and stared out the window. She had been thinking a lot lately. Probably too much. It was painful to her yet she couldn't stop. She couldn't figure it out. What could have happened? _  
  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand   
Trying my best to understand   
  
_As she continued to think, she reached over to her bedside table and picked up a photograph. There she was, smiling and waving, and there he was, doing the same. They had never had problems before, yet somehow, they had broken up. She was glad to be back at the burrow now. At least not everthing here reminded her of him._   
  
I really wanna know what we did wrong   
With the love that felt so strong   
  
_"Ginny?"   
Hemione walked into her room.   
"Your mum told me to come get you. She said dinner's ready." Hermione told her quietly. She knew what was wrong. Afterall, she'd been there when it happened and Ginny knew she could tell Hermione anything.   
"Tell them I'm not hungry. I can't go down there. I can't see him. I might start crying in front of everyone and I don't want them to think I'm a baby."   
"Alright. I'll bring you something later." Hemione left the room not bothering to argue with Ginny._   
  
If only you were here tonight   
I know that we could make it right   
  
_Harry and Hermione were visiting Ron for the summer and Ginny couldn't bare seeing Harry. Ever since he broke up with her. She couldn't manage it. She knew everything could be fine if she could talk to him but the words didn't come to her and her mind went blank when she thought about him._   
  
I don't know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy   
  
_Ever since she had met Harry she had felt like this. At first it had been a small crush but over time she fell further and further until she finally got up the courage to say something. Luckily he had felt the same and they had dated happily for 2 years. Ginny was starting her 7th year soon and Harry would be moving into his own house in London and becoming a professional quidditch player. When they had dated, they had planned that Ginny would move in with him after Hogwarts but that never came._   
  
Cuz your the only one within my heart   
I was born to make you happy   
  
_She'd never felt this way about anyone else. It used to be the most wonderful feeling in the world when she was with him but now it was one of the most painful feelings. Like a papercut. Sometimes you can't even see it but it hurts none the less. She wished he had given her more reason for ruining what they had! She remembered his exact words like it was only yesterday._   
  
Always and forever you and me   
That's the way our life should be   
  
_"We can't be together anymore. It's just that....well...I'm leaving school and..and moving away. And you're staying here. It just won't work."   
That was all he had told her. She knew there was more to it. She could almost read his mind. Those bright green eyes that were usually so full of life, they had been dull and empty. She wondered what she had done wrong to make him so upset! It killed her to think that she was causing him pain._   
  
I don't know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy   
_  
Ginny put down the picture which she had been holding without realizing it. She layed back on her stomach and hugged her pillow tightly. She closed her eyes and sighed. She'd never felt like this before and she didn't know how to deal with the lack of understanding._   
  
I know I've been a fool since you've been gone   
I'd rather give it up then carry on (oh my love)   
  
_She supposed that was why she'd been acting so strangely. She hadn't been herself at all and never wanted to leave her room again. Her brain wanted to go outside and breath the fresh air and pick flowers and watch the knomes but her heart wouldn't allow it._   
  
Cuz livin in a dream of you and me   
Is not the way my life should be   
  
_She knew she'd be able to eventually, but for now she needed to stay. She needed to think. Most of all, she needed to understand. How could it have been something she'd done? All she had done was love him with all her heart and soul! Was that not what he wanted? Not what he needed? _  
  
I dont wanna cry a tear for you   
So forgive me if I do   
  
_Ginny took a deep breath and realized she had been crying. She wiped her eyes with her blanket and rolled over slowly as she heard a knock at the door which she asumed to be Hermione. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry standing in her doorway with a tray of food.   
"Hermione thought you might want this." he said quietly.   
"I told her I wasn't hungry. But thanks anyway."she answered and rolled back over._   
  
If only you were here tonight   
I know that we could make it right   
  
_She sat up when she realized he hadn't left. With one more deep breath she picked up her head and looked him in the eye. Her heart broke all over again when she realized how in love she was with those eyes.   
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked slowly.   
Ginny answered him with a small sigh, "Sure."   
She moved to the very top of her bed and sat cross legged. Harry walked over and positioned himself at the other end of the bed._   
  
I don't know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy   
  
_"Ginny..", he began looking down at his feet, "I don't know how to say this. So I better just do it quickly."   
He breathed in and lifted his head so that his eyes met hers.   
"I still love you. I always have and I always will."   
He stopped to move closer to her and wipe a single tear from her eye.   
"Then why?" she asked him desperately. "Why did it have to end?"   
"That's what I'm here to tell you."_   
  
Cuz your the only one within my heart   
I was born to make you happy   
  
_"Do you remember..at the end of the school year? The day when I said it couldn't work out? Well do you remember when I had to go talk with Dumbledore?" he asked trying to find the right way to explain his story.   
"Yes." she answered sounding confused.   
"Well, Dumbledore told me something that I really didn't want to hear. He said that Voldemort(Ginny shuddered), sorry, The Dark Lord, that he was gaining power. And that he was going to come after me again. And soon." _  
  
Always and forever you and me   
That's the way our life should be   
  
_Ginny gasped and more tears found her eyes. Harry comforted her and the pain in her died down. Harry continued.   
"The Ministry seems to think he'll probably go after my loved ones first. Dumbledore warned me about you. He says that even though our side has many spies, the dark side has more. He says they'll know about any girlfriend I have. He was worried about you and so was I."   
"But.." Ginny tried to speak but her voice failed her.   
"Let me finish." Harry told her._   
  
I don't know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy   
  
_"As soon as I left his office I came straight to you. I couldn't endanger you like that. I can't live if your not here too! I thought we would be better off friends then a couple because of the consequences."   
Ginny found her voice again and managed to get out a few words.   
"Oh Harry! Why didn't you tell me before? I thought it was my fault!"   
Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.   
"There's nothing you could do that would make me stop loving you."_   
  
I'd do anything   
I'd give you my world   
  
_Ginny tried to smile but suddenly her heart was filled with an all new type of pain. The Dark Lord was after Harry. What was she going to do? She couldn't let him go through this on his own but she was scared.   
"Does this mean we can still be together?" she asked hopefully.   
"No! We can't! I can't do that to you! It's too dangerous!" he said looking torn. She knew he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him.   
_  
I'd wait forever to be your girl   
Just call out my name (just call out my name)   
  
_"Harry." she said quietly. She waited for him to look her in the eye and then continued. "I _have _to be with you. How long were we apart just now? A few weeks? Do you know what happened to me in those few weeks? Have you seen me lately? I can't go on without you! If you leave me now, it'll be like killing me yourself instead of waiting for Voldemort!"   
Harry looked a bit surprised that she had said his name but quickly forgot it as he realized what she had just said._   
  
I will be there (and i will be there)   
Just to show you how much I care   
  
_"You mean..," he stuttered, "You mean that you aren't scared?"   
"No. That's not at all what I mean. I'm more frightened then I've ever been in my life. But fear can't keep me away from you! Nothing can!" she answered him.   
"I suppose you aren't taking no for an answer. But what if something does happen! It'll be all my fault!!!!"   
"Don't think like that!" she commanded. "Nothing is going to happen to us! We're going to be together forever! We're supposed to get married someday and love happily ever after!"   
_  
I don't know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy   
  
_Harry wiped the last of the tears from her eyes and smiled at her.   
"We will. I know we will."   
"You promise?"   
"I promise! Cross my heart!"   
Ginny moved even closer to him so that she couldn't get ant nearer. Then she put her head on his shoulder. He smiled thinking, for the first time in a long time, that everything might work out after all._   
  
Cuz your the only one within my heart   
I was born to make you happy   
  
"_You know," Harry said making her look up at him.   
"What?" she asked, also feeling a bit better.   
"I was pretty miserable without you too."   
"Really?"   
"Yeah. It felt like part of me was missing. I could be doing my favorite thing in the world but it still wouldn't be fun because I wasn't doing it with you!"   
"I know how you feel." Ginny said putting her head back on his shoulder._   
  
Always and forever you and me   
That's the way our life should be   
  
_She felt safe sitting there with Harry. Like nothing in the world could hurt her. She knew this was where she wanted to be for the rest of her life. Her thought were interrupted when Harry lightly moved her head off of him and stood up.   
"I just thought of something," he said heading toward the door, "I'll be right back."   
Ginny layed back on her bed and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she felt Harry sit down on the bed and she opened her eyes.   
"Come here."_   
  
I don't know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy   
  
_He grabbed her hands and pulled her tot he center of the room.   
"It has to be perfect," he said smiling at her. he let go of one of her hands and reached into his pocket. he pulled whatever it was behind his back and kneeled down. With one hand holding Ginny's and the other behind his back he said this:   
"Ginny, I want to be with you forever. No matter what. Will you marry me?"   
She shuddered with joy and opened her mouth to speak. Nothing cam out but tears of joy. She nodded and he stood back up placing a beautiful ring on her finger._   
  
I was born to make you happy   
Always and forever you and me   
  
_"I meant to ask you before. On the last day of school. But then everything happened and, well you know the rest."   
Ginny pulled him closer and kissed him. She had never been happier in her whole life. She had everything she wanted and more. She had Harry adn that was all she really needed. She knew that danger would come, but somehow she also knew that they could make it through anything as long as they were together. _  
  
That's the way our life should be   
I dont know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy   
  
  
_  
A/N: WOW! That HAS to be the corniest thing I ever wrote! Well, actually, there have been cornier ones but come on! That was pretty off. Anywho....review, flame,dance in circles, whatever! Just do something! Peace out!   



End file.
